Elevator Revelations
by Klutzygirl33
Summary: Callie and Arizona talk things out after Callie reveals her news. Set post "Start Me Up". Callie/Arizona


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Grey's Anatomy and never will. No copyright infringement intended.

**Author's Note**: After getting over the anger, I'm okay with Callie's pregnancy. I think Callie and Arizona (and hopefully, Mark and Lexie) will be okay.

* * *

As the elevator door closed, Arizona Robbins stared at her ex-girlfriend in shock. "Are you sure you're pregnant?"

"I took four pregnancy tests. I'm definitely pregnant, Arizona."

Arizona sighed. "Okay, let me think for a second. Have you told Mark yet?" She didn't know why she wanted to know if Mark knew.

"No, not yet." Callie still hadn't really accepted the pregnancy yet. She had only told Arizona so she could get her ex-girlfriend to go away.

"Why not? Tell him, Calliope. This changes everything! Mark needs to know. Have you made a decision on what you're going to do?"

Callie nodded. "I considered abortion, but I want this baby. And I'm not going to apologize for sleeping with Mark, since we aren't even together."

"You don't have to apologize."

"So, this is awkward. What am I supposed to do next?" Arizona couldn't believe Callie was pregnant with Mark's baby. Her feelings were all over the place, and she couldn't imagine how Callie was feeling. Arizona recognized she was experiencing some jealousy over the situation, but she pushed that feeling back for the time being.

"So, are we just going to hang out on the elevator or what?" Callie was starting to feel sick again and she wanted to be near the closest bathroom. Morning sickness sucked.

"No. Let's go. I think we should discuss this tomorrow. I need to go somewhere and think about what you told me."

Callie awkwardly laughed. "Okay." She was still so angry at Arizona, but she was happy that her ex-girlfriend hadn't bolted.

The two women got off the elevator and went their separate ways. Arizona headed to a hotel and checked in.

She couldn't sleep all night. The doctor kept going over the pregnancy news in her mind. Arizona also kept picturing Callie and Mark together, which wasn't pleasant. She made up her mind on what to do around 5:00 in the morning and felt immensely better.

Callie and Arizona met up the next day when it was time to eat lunch.

"So have you told Mark yet?"

"No, I haven't. Can't figure out a way to tell him."

"Calliope, you have to tell him!" Arizona could understand how telling someone you were pregnant would be awkward, but this was important.

"I know I do! Now are we going to talk or what?" Callie had wanted to avoid this conversation, but she couldn't keep pushing Arizona away.

Arizona took a deep breath. "I just want to tell you again that I am so sorry. I hurt you and I will always hate myself for that. But I promise you that I will never run again. I am going to be there for you and that baby. You and Mark did sleep together when we were broken up, so I'm not upset about that. And I understand why you can't forgive me. I messed up too badly."

"I'm still angry at you, but I can forgive you. You're definitely right about not running this time. I'm proud of you for that. If I was in your position, I would have run. But I don't know if we can go back to what we were right away. Maybe try being friends first and then work our way back up to a relationship?" Callie waited for Arizona's answer.

"I can handle that. Thank you, Calliope. Now let's go tell Mark!"

"Can I finish eating first?" Callie was really enjoying her meal, so she hoped the morning sickness didn't kick in again soon.

Arizona laughed. "Yes, you can." She dug into her own meal so Callie wouldn't have any stalling tactics.

After Callie rushed to the bathroom and Arizona foisted some water on her so the pregnant doctor wouldn't dehydrate, the two went off to find Mark.

"So, are you two back together?" Mark smirked at them.

"Thanks, Mark. You knocked me up."

Mark's mouth dropped open and he stared at her. "Are you sure? Are you okay? What are you going to do?"

"Yes, yes, and I'm keeping the baby."

"Uh, wow. I really don't know what to say. I'm happy? I want to be a part of the baby's life. I know that much for sure." Mark tried not to think of Lexie's reaction. She wasn't going to be happy, especially since the situation with Sloan had led to them breaking up.

"Glad that's settled. Now I'm going to get back to work. See you later, Callie."

"Bye, Arizona." Callie waved good-bye and watched her ex-girlfriend walk away to look after patients.

"So are you two back together?" Mark was still reeling from the news Callie was pregnant with his baby, but he was pretty curious about Callie and Arizona.

"No. At least not yet. We're going to take things slow," Callie explained to him. She tried not to wince when the nausea hit again. She really didn't want to take another trip to the bathroom.

"You okay? You're looking a little pale."

"I'm fine, Mark. Just a little nauseated." Callie had a bad feeling Mark and Arizona weren't going to leave her alone for the rest of the pregnancy. That was going to get irritating.

"I have to go tell Lexie. She isn't going to take this well."

"Good luck." Callie hoped this didn't ruin Mark and Lexie's relationship, especially since they had just gotten back together.

"Thanks. I'm going to need it." Mark walked away and went to go find his girlfriend.

"Hey. What's going on?" Lexie smiled at her boyfriend, unaware that he was about to drop a bombshell on her.

"A few weeks ago, Callie and I slept together. We were both lonely. I was missing you, she was missing Arizona. It didn't mean anything."

Mark would have continued, but Lexie interrupted him. "She's pregnant, isn't she?"

He nodded. "I am so sorry, Lexie. Neither of us meant for this to happen. But Callie's going to keep the baby, and I want to help."

"I can't deal with this right now. I'm not mad at you, Mark. But I don't know what to do. I have to think about some stuff." Lexie bolted and went to go find her sister.

Mark didn't blame her at all. He understood why she was freaking out and couldn't fault Lexie for her reaction.

Meanwhile, Arizona showed up at Callie's apartment after her shift was over. "You doing okay?"

Callie rolled her eyes, but quickly regretted that action. Anything made her nauseated these days. "I'm fine."

"I'm brought some take-out. You're going to need to eat, even if it does make you throw up. I don't want you to end up hospitalized because of dehydration."

"Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me." Arizona headed towards the kitchen to grab some paper plates so she and Callie could eat.

It wasn't going to be easy, but Callie and Arizona would and Mark and Lexie would get through this situation together.


End file.
